


Off set differences

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, He Tian is still kinda a jerk, M/M, Mo Guan Shan laughing his ass off, On set of 19 days, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Mo Guan Shan accidentally laughed on screen and He Tian's not letting him get away with it. But sometimes, plans backfire right?





	Off set differences

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you let me stay at home for the whole day.

"If you tell anyone, I'll sew that little mouth of yours with iron wire one stitch at a time."  
The red-haired boy shivered.  
"I swear I-"  
Then, out of nowhere the red-hair started laughing.  
"Cut!"  
"Sorry, sorry, I'll do the scene right!"  
"Something on my face Mo?"  
Mo Guan Shan still couldn't stop laughing.  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
"Then how about you stop giggling!"  
With that said, fingers started to roam on Guan Shan's sides, making him laugh and fall to the ground.  
"Sto-, He Tian! Stop that! It tick- Hahahaha! I beg you! He Tian!"  
"It's amusing how you're so different off set."  
"Ahahaha! I'm going to die here! Please!"  
"Until you promise me you'll get this scene right."  
"Yeah I will!"  
Giggles still filling up the room.  
"Promise?"  
"Mhm, ahn."  
Then, He Tian stopped.  
_What just happened? Did he just, mo-_  
"He Tian? If you're done messing with me then get off me."  
"Oh right sorry."  
"Someone get him a drink, he's feeling a little hot!"  
"You did that on purpose."  
"What did I do?"  
Mo Guan Shan smirked at him and walked towards the refreshment table.  
"You red-headed bastard."  
He Tian chuckled as he got up and made his way to the refreshment table too.


End file.
